Evaluate the following expression when $a = 5$ and $b = 3$. $10$ $a$ $^2 + 7$ $b$ $ - 10$
Explanation: Substitute $5$ for ${a}$ and $3$ for ${b}$ $ = 10{(5)}^2 + 7{(3)} - 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(25) + 7{(3)} - 10 $ $ = 250 + 21 - 10 $ $ = 261$